Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos
Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos is a fan-made story series created by Nitrous X and Firaga44. It takes place after the fall of Organization XIII and the other events depicted in "Kingdom Hearts II". The story follows the adventures of Kingdom Come, a group of teenagers just trying to survive in the universe after making it through life-changing experiences. Story Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos begins in the world of Metropolia, where Neko, Zoë, and Alice lived in peace for years. Each of their lives were made difficult by having parents in politics. Neko and Zoë's parents were members of the Senate and advisors to the Empress, Lacabella, who had little time for her daughter, Alice. Despite these problems, the three teenagers were relatively happy, that is, until the Heartless came. The Heartless, attracted to the power given off of the Fountain of Heart, the hiding place for Metropolia's heart, came and overran the world. Neko was trapped inside the Capital Building, where he was knocked into now darkness-filled fountain, losing his heart in the process. Meanwhile, Aly, a foster child with mental problems, became trapped in the mental hospital known as the Clock Tower. She ran up the floors of her home to escape the asscending Heartless, but was trapped on the top floor. In an act of desperation, she stole a device that she hoped would help her escape, the Time Lapser. She fastened the belt-like device around her waist just as the floor dropped out below her, sending the girl into a dark abyss. The rest of Metropolia descended into darkness, sending the residents who's hearts were not stolen to a wide variety of worlds. Note: This paragraph is to be written by Firaga44. At the same time, the story of Lilly and Rose was being unveiled in the Desert of Oblivion. Kingdom Come Shortly after the fall of Metropolia, Neko woke up as a Nobody in Twilight Town, however no other Nobody was there to name him. He tried to recall what had happened and found that he remembered everything but his name, so he made one for himself. Neko, having seen the name etched into a wall, took the name "Omega". Omega began traversing the town of eternal sunset, only to stumble through a doorway that brought him to Castle Oblivion, where he immersed himself in reading the archives kept there. He learned of Organization XIII and thought that if he could bring them back, he could find his family and friends again. After many months of staying in the long-abandoned fortress, Omega had gained the knowledge he needed to fight the Heartless, built his own Gummi Ship, and discovered his powers over ice and how to use his new weapon, a duel-bladed axe. With this power, the young Nobody departed from Castle Oblivion, intent on finding some trace of Metropolia. He came across a reforming End of the World, where he found Metropolian records. He discovered that his original name was Neko, so he decided to preform the naming ceremony for himself, thus giving him the name "Kexon". Kexon continued his search for his loved ones. While researching, he learned of the Multiverse, the compilation of every alternate dimention in existance. Knowing that his family and friends could be in any of these alternate universes, Kexon began work on a device that could open portals to these unknown lands. Eventually, the nobody finished his project. Testing it on a nearby mirror, Kexon opened a portal to the Nightverse, where the terroist organization, the Midnight Syndicate ruled. One of the Syndicate's agents, Nexko (who ironically is the Nightverse version of Kexon) found the portal and traveled through it. When Nexko saw what looked like a younger version of himself, he reacted violently. A battle broke out, with neither one the victor. Nexko, looking for an edge over his opponent, fled back to Nightverse. While these events were unfolding, a few former residents of Metropolia were waking up in the foreign reality that is the Nightverse. Alice, Zoë, Lacabella, and Kexon's parents began wondering the desolate and dark landscapes, only to run into none other than Nexko. Seeing perfect test subjects for Syndicate-related experiments, Nexko took them hostage with ease. Fearing that his tests would result in the collapse of the Nightverse's infrastructure, the Harbinger of Darkness went back to Kexon's universe and set up a small base on Radiant Garden. Here, Nexko tested two of his experiments on Zoë and Alice, resulting with Alice gaining power over light, and Zoë over electricity. Shortly afterwards, Kexon arrived and battled Nexko again, temporarily defeating him and winning his loved ones back. After a tearful reunion, and the explanation of Kexon's new form, they all went back to live in Castle Oblivion. After this, Kexon gave up his dreams of reviving Organization XIII. Kexon learned up Alice and Zoë's powers and supplied them with weapons. Intent on protecting their loved ones and bringing Metropolia back, they formed Kingdom Come. After training, the newly formed group decided to search for other allies. They eventually traveled to the Desert of Oblivion, where they meet Rose, a resident of the sand-covered world. Rose, sensing a Nobody in her presence, attacked only to cease after Zoë convinced her that they were not foes. Rose told them that she was seperated from her sister, Lilly and that she was searching for her. The other members of Kingdom Come helped Rose find her sister and then asked them if they'd like to join their organization. They agreed, bringing their member count up to five. Shortly after this, the moogle, Mogmi arrives at the door of Castle Oblivion, intent on selling his wares to the ominous fortress's residents. Zoë came across him and found the small moogle to be a delight. She invited him to stay and supply Kingdom Come with various items they needed. Mogmi agreed and decided to live in Castle Oblivion. Aly, who had fallen into an abyss of darkness with the Time Lapser during the fall of Metropolia, had been wandering through pitch-black darkness for weeks. Her notion of time was skewered due to the reaction of the Time Lapser and the Heartless. Eventually, she found her way to a small opening of light. The next thing she knew, Aly was lying face down on the white floors of Castle Oblivion. Kexon found her and, realizing she was now a Nobody, performed the naming ceremony, giving her the new name "Xyla". Alice then came and helped this new Nobody develop her powers and fighting skills. After a few weeks of this, Xyla was accepted into the ranks of Kingdom Come, much to the dislike of Kexon, for he sensed something about Xyla and therefore did not trust her. Unbeknownst to them all, Xyla was keeping a dark secret from her new team, that she used to be a resident of the Clock Tower, a home for the mentally unstable. The Forgotten Revolt Many years before Kingdom Come began, Alice's father, the Emperor of Metropolia, was suffering from a fatal disease. His wife, Lacabella, who had lost her own mother to the same disease, was in a panic to save her husband. She had the top Metropolian scientists make a replica of her dying husband, although this replica wouldn't not be disease-ridden. She planned to have an organ transplant, using the vital parts of the replica to save the Emperor. However, things went wrong quickly. The replica was completed, but it began to take on human characteristics, turning "it" into "he". The doomed replica took the name "Edward Thorn" and escaped the facility. He then proceeded to steal a prototype Gummi Ship and escape the world of Metropolia. The Emperor died three days later, at the exact moment Thorn landed in his new "home", the Isle of the Labyrinth. Edward Thorn began to try to live normally in this new world, but he was plagued by not having true memories of his own. He became obsessed with Memory itself, and devoted every minute of his life to researching the very thing he could never have. For the next few years, the replica would travel through different worlds on his stolen Gummi Ship, trying to find something that could trigger some sort of forgotten experience. This did not work at all. However, he did discover two buildings that were asscociated with the thing he craved: Memory's Skyscraper and Castle Oblivion. Both of which were situated in the Realm of Inbetween, and both were under the control of someone or something else. With new leads, Thorn went back the the Isle of the Labyrinth. He decided to take Castle Oblivion as his own first. That's when he discovered accomplices. After months of work, Thorn had finished devices that would slow the mind of the victim to a point where they would be completely under someone's control, with little to no resistance. Meanwhile, a boy named Dustin was growing up in the boarding school, Domus of Scientia, with his companion, the moogle known as Chimomo. The two were very close friends and considered each other as family. Everything changed for them, though, when the memory-crazed replica, Edward Thorn targeted Dustin as a perfect test subject. On a dark, starless night, Thorn snuck into the institution of learning, kidnapped Dustin, and brought him back to his base of operations. Here, Thorn extracted the darkness from the boy's heart, and shaped it into being. This successfully made an imperfect Unversed, who took the name "Kastor". The experiment had unexpected results, however. The light that was leftover raveled together to form "Pallux". The two flawed Unversed had no memories of their own and believed they were Thorn's twin children. It wasn't until later that they caught their mistake. Chimomo awoke the next day, only to find that Dustin had gone missing. With this information, the small moogle began his search for his companion. Many years before the kidnapping of Dustin at Edward Thorn's hands, there was a small Raksum nest, where five Raksum were born. Their names were Monica, Klayton, Nickero, Fuesona, and Celesté. Nickero was different than the others, however. Due to a terrible flaw at birth, he lost energy much faster than the others, and had to get more of it from other outlets. They grew up like all other Raksum, learning to use their miniscule shape-shifting powers and about their culture. When they came of age, they left the nest to go find their way in the Isle of the Labyrinth. The human residents quickly dashed their dreams of a better life, for most of them were predjudice against the whole Raksum species. Fuesona and Nickero were tracked down by none other than Edward Thorn, who recently created Kastor and Pallux and was now searching for new allies in his search for memories. Thorn convinced them to join him, and together they formed the Forgotten Revolt. Each member, however, had a different agenda. The newly created organization later tracked down the other Raksum of that nest and put them under a form of mind control. With eight members, Thorn decided it was time to take Castle Oblivion. For the next few weeks, the Forgotten Revolt spied on the Kingdom Come, the current residents of Castle Oblivion. They learned that most of their members had lost their world to darkness, a world known as Metropolia. Thorn saw this as a fantastic bargaining chip and decided to find a way to release this Metropolia from the darkness. The group then traveled to the End of the World and tried many different methods get their prize. After days of futile attempts, they were approached by a dark entity that went by the name of "Mortis". He told them that he could give them this world they seeked if they promised him one thing, that they'd eliminate every last member of Kingdom Come. Thorn agreed without hesitation and watched in awe as the Mortis drew two dark blades and disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. An hour later, he returned, bringing the news that Metropolia was back from the darkness. Thorn, wary of such power, asked Mortis who he was. Mortis replied in a cold, unfeeling voice, "I am of the Darkness." With that, he disappeared, furthering the Forgotten Revolt's ultimate plan. After successfully setting up a trap for Kingdom Come, Thorn decided it was time to set the bait. He deployed Nickero into Castle Oblivion to lure the group of teenagers to the newly reformed Metropolia and trap them there. To do this, he reprogrammed the navigation system on the NTM (Nobody Transport Module) Cruiser to bring them directly to Metropolia. He then set up a fake distress call from the Desert of Oblivion, Lilly and Rose's homeworld, causing every member to rush to their large Gummi Ship and take off, not noticing the Forgotten Revolt member hiding in the deep shadows of the vessel. Kexon, Zoë, Xyla, and Alice were all shocked, however, when they arrived at their homeworld, a place they assumed was destroyed forever. Nickero cut their happiness short, though, when he used his parasitic powers to absorb the energy of the ship, causing it to crash onto the edge of a Metropolitan lake outside of the Timeless City. At this point, Nickero escaped though a corridor of darkness and Kastor and Pallux's battle machine rose out of the murky waters to thin out the organization's numbers. Kexon, knowing that the machine would utilize the lake, froze the entire body of water, opening up an opportunity to attack. After a long and grueling battle, the machine was damaged beyond repair, causing it to crash into the ice. Kastor and Pallux then escaped and ran towards the city, luring Kingdom Come into position. After arriving in the middle of the desolate city, the Forgotten Revolt put their scheme into action. Each associate chose an member of Kingdom Come to destroy. Fuesona immediately targeted Zoë, and the two engaged in battle. This eventually led them to an abandoned hospital, where their struggle continued until Fuesona eventually subdued the blond teen by forcing anesthesia on her and strapping her down to a hospital bed. The silver-haired Raksum then left to find a more suitable torture device, leaving Zoë ungaurded. Meanwhile, Mogmi, who has stowed away on the NTM Cruiser, has been following Zoë, for he feared she would be hurt on the mission. The young, blue pom-pommed Moogle ascended up the staircase of the hospital until he found his blonde friend, strapped to a medical bed. Clad in his own make-shift "armor", Mogmi used his sword to cut the straps binding her and then commenced to attempt waking her sleeping form. Zoë eventually stirred and knew that they had to get out immediately. Unbeknownst to them, however was that Xyla was battling her own foes outside the building. A large blast of sonics from Monica hit the hospital, causing the staircase to collapse. Zoë and Mogmi were then forced to escape to the roof, where they found Fuesona waiting. At this point, Zoë and her Moogle partner raised their weapons simultaneously and engaged their foe in battle. After a long skirish atop the roof, Fuesona was knocked off the roof. He landed in an alleyway, hurt but not dead. The two cohorts of light were then able to flee from the building, determined to rendezvous with their friends. Meanwhile, Nickero was in dire need of energy to strengthen him enough to survive the coming battle. Seeing Fuesona sorely rise off the ground in the alleyway enticed the infected Raksum to take action. Nickero held the injured man against the wall and sucked the remaining energy from his body. After he was done, Fuesona's cold lifeless corpse was hidden away in a corner, the silver-haired man was no more. Outside this alleyway, Xyla is battling both Klayton and Monica, the two Raksum still under Thorn's control. After detecting the devices commanding their minds. Utilizing her control of Time, Xyla channels her energy towards the instruments, causing the structural integrity of them to age much faster than normal, eventually crumbling to dust. Monica and Klayton, their own wills finally controlling their actions, gratefully embraced each other and Xyla. From the shadows, Kastor and Pallux were watching. After seeing what had happened, they both dashed away. Monica, who felt like she should watch out for the children, raced after them. Klayton too began to follow, but was stopped when he saw a dark figure atop a building. Recognizing him as their captor, the newly freed Raksum used his shape-shifting powers to morph his hands into climbing devices. He quickly scaled the building and confronted the manipulative replica. Thorn toyed with Klayton's emotions one last time, when the Raksum lunged forward in attack. After a few moments of battle, Thorn swung his cane into Klayton's chest, striking a crimson bolted blow that knocked him off the roof of the skyscraper. As this was happening, Monica looked up, hearing the commotion. She screamed as her beloved fell to the ground and then rushed to his aid. Tears streamed down her face as her fiancé's body began to dissolve into gaseous darkness. As Klayton utterred his last comforting words, he made Monica promise not to do anything rash that would get her killed. In his last breath of air he spoke the words "I love you." and then finally went on to the next life. With trembling hands, Monica scooped up his Raksum seed and sealed it within her locket. Thorn soon realized that things weren't going to be easy. He and Celesté, who was still under the insane replica's mind control, begin to flee to the capital building, where they might have the upper-hand, when they met Kexon and Alice. The two duos engaged in a long and grueling battle that ended ubruptly when the full moon emerged from the dark clouds. This lunar energy gave Celesté the power to overcome the control, and remove the device obscuring her judgement. She then joined the struggle against her former captor, driving him into the capital building. Thorn, defensively pointing his cane at his assailants, stepped into the light for the first time, causing Alice to recognize the face of her dead father. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as Thorn cackled at her pain, retelling the story of his birth and Lacabella's involvement in the matter, revealing the deceitful web the Empress had been weaving. The young princess pointed her charged Solar Disks at the replica's head. She halted this, however, when Nickero stepped out from the shadows. Characters Main Protaganists *Kexon *Alice *Zoë *Rose *Lilly *Xyla Main Antagonists *Zero *Mortis *Orebelle *Infernal Caliban *Edward Thorn *Sephiroth *Rexkei *Xaktie *Shadow *Fuesona *Nickero *Nexko (formerly) Other Characters *Celesté *Monica *Klayton *Mogmi *Chimomo *Dustin *Kastor and Pallux Worlds *Metropolia *Desert of Oblivion *Isle of the Labyrinth *Fantasia *Castle Oblivion *End of the World *The World That Never Was Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Come